Plants Vs Zombies: Into the Light
Plants Vs Zombies: Into the Light is a spinoff on the PVZ series. It has quite a bit of memory reproductions, as some worlds have a special trait that matches one of the older worlds. Story Dr. Zomboss, after countless failed plots, finally decided to destroy the sun for good. To start, he built a cage made of metal that was invulnerable to all sorts of damage... except one. The one thing it could not withstand was pure klotonium, which was one of the rarest minerals in the world. The cage was the slowly shrink, making the sun get tighter and tighter until it popped, destroying the entire galaxy and everything in it except for Zomboss's Zombie Shuttle, which was to rocket off 3 nights before the end of the world happened. The sun, unable to penetrate the walls of the cage, plummeted the world into eternal darkness. But out of the dark, stepped a hero. A hero, who was ready for anything. A hero... to save the world. Worlds * Lawn Of Dark: Lawn Of Dark is the first world in the game. It is an extremely dark zone, where your only light source is a few planterns located next to your house. This is by far the easiest world in the game, though you cannot see zombies coming. * Downtown Of Death: Downtown Of Death is the second world in the game, where zombies start to realize you are alive and willing to save the world. The most vehicles out of the entire game come in this world, and there is few light. * Hills Of Horror: Hills of Horror is the third world in the game, where you are journeying up a mountainside. Zombies are coming down from the top, and you must defend yourself from them using catapults. There is plenty light, as the sun has managed to glow dimly. Lilypads cannot anchor in the water, and they will slide down and knock plants off if there aren't any lily pads in back. * Vicious Volcano: Vicious Volcano is the fourth world in the game, and the second hardest. You have to use Lavapads in the lava, but few zombies come in the molten rock lake. The game seems to become near impossible without a good strategy. There is lots of light too. * Cold Caverns: Cold Caverns is the fifth world in the game. It is slightly easier than Vicious Volcano, but plants can freeze and zombies are immune to freezing effects. It is also slippery, and plants cannot root correctly, so they have a chance of sliding. There is almost no light. * Scrapyard Shuffle: Scrapyard Shuffle is the sixth world in the game. Many vehicles and robots are greeted here, along with some really tough flying zombies. There is a dim light, but still enough to see clearly. * Rocket To The Moon: Rocket To The Moon is a minature world that takes place on the Zomboss Zombie Shuttle. It has very few levels, but the light grows slowly level by level. The gravity is extremely low, making the zombies able to jump extremely high. * Sun Cage: Sun Cage is the eighth and final world in Adventure Mode of the game. Every zombie from every world resides here, and conditions change level by level in light, liquid, and tempature. You can only plant on certain tiles when they are avaliable. Plants Zombies